A New Year
by Brainyxbat
Summary: A quick oneshot for New Years. Chuckie x OC (Shenzi Tuck), Tommy x OC (Frankie Tuck).


**(A/N:I just whipped this up today for New Years Eve, so it's probably not that great. Enjoy! Possibly.)**

* * *

 **A New Year**

* * *

 **December 31** **st**

17-year-old Shenzi Tuck browsed her closet for the perfect outfit. For what? The New Years Party being hosted by Stu and Didi Pickles later that night! She finally chose a black, short-sleeved dress with a pink and white romantic graffiti print, a black cropped vest, black canvas knee-high boots with pink laces, a light pink extension over her long bangs, which draped over the left side of her face, including her black cat-eye glasses, black and ivory ombre extensions in her long, black hair around her head, dangling chibi bat earrings, and a ring, necklace, and hair clip that matched.

Her jewelry and barrette were given to her by the sweetest, most generous, not to mention most handsome, boy in the whole world; Her boyfriend of 3 years, 17-year-old Chuckie Finster. His long, wild, red hair, which barely reached his shoulders, his freckles that dusted his cheeks, his peachy pale skin, purple rectangular glasses, and slightly nerdy fashion sense always made her heart skip a beat.

She walked downstairs after grabbing her purse, a small black, leather jacket-like bag, and in the living room, where her older stepsister, 17-year-old Frankie was waiting for her, car keys in hand. "Sorry I took a while."

"It's okay," She assured her. She looked ready to party in a pair of low-riding denim shorts, light blue ballet flats with a bow colored in different shades of blue, two flower hair bands, one turquoise and one white, keeping her blonde hair in two short, low ponytails, and a teal and white t-shirt that showed some of her flat stomach. She also had a light blue narwhal dangling earrings, and a ring, necklace, and hair clip that matched, from the same place as Shenzi's jewelry and barrette. Coincidentally, they were given to her by her own boyfriend of a year, 16-year-old Tommy Pickles. Her Hello Kitty Sugar Skull crossbody bag was laying next to her. "You look great."

"Thanks," Shenzi glanced down at herself, "So do you. Shall we go?"

"Let's." The two headed for Frankie's car, which was a white Toyota corolla iM. She drove to the Pickles' house, and after only a minute, they arrived. They would've walked, but they felt uncomfortable with walking at night. Better safe than sorry, right? "Here we are." The girls jumped out of the car, and entered the house after given access. They looked for their respective boyfriends in the crowd gathered in the living room, but when Shenzi saw a glimpse of familiar red hair, she made a beeline for it, almost immediately getting lost in the crowd.

"Chuckie!" The teen boy jumped in surprise at his name suddenly yelled, but he relaxed and smiled when he saw his girlfriend of 3 years running up to him.

"Hi Shen," He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Nice jewelry. Now I wonder where those came from?" He playfully teased her. "Hmm..."

She giggled at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, I'm still wearing your present to me, Chuck." She kissed his lips for a second. "They're adorable."

"They have nothing on you, though." Her blush deepened; Despite him being slightly awkward, Chuckie always knew just what to say.

"Oh, hey! Lookit!" Shenzi took her phone out of her purse, and to his surprise and amusement, she had a chibi bat charm dangling from it. Her phone had a case that resembled a purple and black kamen cat mask.

"That looks familiar," He chuckled.

"Thanks! I got it for Christmas this year!"

"That's nice. It's very cute, but not as cute as you." They shared a kiss for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, no matter how hard Frankie searched, she could not find Tommy anywhere! She finally decided to wait by the bathroom upstairs, so she stood across from the door with her hands clasped in front of her thighs. She jumped in surprise when 15-year-old Dil Pickles walked up to her. "Hey, Frankie! Glad you could make it! You need to use the bathroom?"

"Hi Dil," She greeted him back, "Um, n-no, I'm waiting for Tommy. I couldn't find him downstairs."

"Ah," Dil nodded, "Well, the last time I saw him, he was heading in this direction. That was about a minute or two ago."

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob." The younger boy walked back downstairs, leaving the blonde girl alone. She gazed up and down the hallway as her minds occupied her. She wondered if Shenzi and Chuckie were having a makeout session right now, almost concealed in the crowd, warming up for when the big ball dropped in New York City. She hoped to have her first kiss with Tommy in that very moment.

Her head snapped up when the bathroom door opened, and her heart skipped a beat when Tommy came out. "Oh, hi Frankie," He kissed her blushing cheek.

"Hey Tom," She greeted him back, "I uh, I couldn't find you downstairs, so I decided to wait here. And Dil told me that you were in there."

"Oh, okay. Well, um," He held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" She took his hand, and they walked downstairs and into the party together.

On the couch, Shenzi and Chuckie were sitting at the left arm, watching the TV as she cuddled on his shoulder, with one hand on his chest over his shirt. Even though he wasn't muscular at all, she still found him to be the most attractive boy that ever graced the Earth. Those princes, actors, and male models had nothing on him.

Chuckie kissed her forehead over her bangs, and laid his cheek in her soft hair as they watched the party in New York City. No matter how many times she protested, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole, entire world. Her flowing, ebony tresses, her smooth skin, her glowing eyes, her clothing style that was gothic, nerdy, and perky all in one, and her love for video games made his heart pound in his chest. Any princess, actress, and super model paled in comparison to her.

Elsewhere, Tommy and Frankie were hanging out by the food table, catching up on their respective lives. "You guys really went to a circus camp when you were younger? That sounds cool!"

"Yep," Tommy nodded, "Even though it happened 6 years ago, it's still fresh in my brain."

"That's understandable; Something that fun is hard to forget."

"Well, it was pretty interesting."

As the couple talked, another couple briefly overheard them. Or at least, one person did. "Hey uh, Shen?" Chuckie looked down at his lovely girlfriend. "Have I ever told you about the time my friends and I went to a circus camp 6 years back?"

"Hmm... I don't think you have," She shrugged, "That sounds fun! You didn't have to be a clown, did you?"

"No," He shook his head, "It's still fresh in my memory. You see..."

After a while, the ball started very slowly lowering. Shenzi and Chuckie were still on the couch, but now, Frankie and Tommy were sitting with them at the other side, the four of them watching the event. As they joined the verbal countdown, they held hands in anticipation, and before long, the countdown ended... and so did the year. "Happy New Year!" The multiple voices rang throughout the room and the house. Shenzi gently grabbed Chuckie's cheeks and pulled him in for a New Years' kiss, amusing the other couple on the couch.

When Frankie looked up at Tommy, she made her move; With her hands on his shoulders, she practically lunged forward and planted her lips on his. Tommy's eyes were wide, but when he regained himself, his hands laid on her back as all the other party guests cheered around them.

On the other side of the couch, Shenzi and Chuckie separated after almost an entire minute. As the guests cheered, they gazed into each others' eyes with his hands in her hair, and on her neck. "I-I love you, Shen," He smiled lovingly at her.

Her smile grew, as a blush formed on her cheeks. "I love you too, Chuck." With that, they kissed yet again.

The new year was going to be great. They just knew it.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there it is. You know the disclaimer.)**


End file.
